memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Warum Memory Alpha die GFDL nicht nutzt
"Kommerzielle Nutzung. Die GFDL erlaubt ausdrücklich die kommerzielle Nutzung des Materials. Da allerdings Paramount Pictures Rechteinhaber an Star Trek ist, muss kommerzielle Nutzung ausdrücklich ausgeschlossen werden." Also wenn mich jetzt nicht alles täuscht, verbietet die GFDL ausdrücklich die kommerzielle Nutzung, ähnlich wie die GPL. Werd mich mal schlau machen. - DerTeufel 14:29, 11. Jun 2004 (CEST) : Wenn die GNU Free Documentation Licence eine kommerzielle Verteilung verbieten würde, wären zum Beispiel auch die großen LINUX-Distributionen arg betroffen, da fast jede Dokumentation von Software unter der GFDL lizensiert ist, als Gegenstück der GPL für Software. : Ein Auszug aus der GFDL sagt: "You may copy and distribute the Document in any medium, either commercially or noncommercially, provided that this License, the copyright notices, and the license notice saying this License applies to the Document are reproduced in all copies, and that you add no other conditions whatsoever to those of this License." Das bedeutet also, dass jeder berechtigt wäre, den Text auf einer CD zu verkaufen. Das allein ist nicht schlimm, da der Text ein Eigenwerk der MA-Community ist. Leider würde es auch für die (geschützten) Bilder als Teil des Textes gelten. Die Wikipedia verwendet ausschließlich rechtsfreie Bilder (teilweise durch Kunstgriffe einer Verfremdung oder Eigenleistung) und ist somit vollständig frei im Sinne der GFDL. -- Florian 16:34, 11. Jun 2004 (CEST) ---- hmm.... eins ist ärgerlich: ich hätte zu gerne absätze aus wikipedia:de:Star Trek und Physik eingefügt. so wie ich das verstanden habe geht das überhaupt nicht und es müsste komplett neu formuliert werden. ist es nicht schön, das rad immer neu zu erfinden? --Pythagoras1 : Tut mir auch leid, Pythagoras, aber wie du unter Memory Alpha:Warum Memory Alpha die GFDL nicht nutzt schon lesen kannst, sind die Lizenzen inkompatibel. Das fängt ja schon bei der Vererbung der GFDL an, dass alle anderen Texte auch GFDL nutzen müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz kannst du deine Texte doppelt lizensieren, so weit ich das sehe. Wenn du also in Wikipedia (oder irgendwo anders) einen Text selbst geschrieben hast, kannst du ihn auch in Memory Alpha verwenden. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass der Text in MA mit der CCL lizensiert wird; du solltest auch in der Zusammenfassung bemerken, dass du den Text mehrfach lizensierst und es auch dein Text ist (um mögliche Copyrightverletzungen auszuschließen). -- Florian | Diskussion 11:35, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) ::zwei ideen hätte ich aber noch: man könnte die autoren aller für ma relevanten artikel in der wikipedia auffordern jene artikel im nachhinein auch unter ccl zu stellen. alternativ: wäre es nicht auch möglich textabschnitte als von wikipedia zitiert auszuzeichnen. quasi als speziell formatierten textblock über vorlage, in dem z.b. steht "dieser textblock, zitiert aus der wikipedia, ist unter den bedingungen der gfdl lizensiert und steht nicht im in direktem zusammenhang zur m.a." oder ähnlich. wär sonst echt schade, wenn man nicht einmal freie texte untereinander austauschen könnte. --Pythagoras1 : Wikipedia-Autoren für die Mitarbeit an Memory Alpha zu bewegen finde ich eine gute Idee. Die GFDL-Inhalte durch Textblöcke zu separieren ist in meinen Augen der falsche Weg, es ist zu sperrig und ist auch von den Lizenzen nicht als Lösung nicht vorgesehen. Wenn GDFL-Inhalt in einem Dokument auftaucht, muss die GDFL auf das gesamte Dokument angewendet werden. -- Florian | Diskussion 17:29, 6. Jan 2005 (CET) Übernahme von Texten Also, ich bin nun recht neu in Sachen Wiki und Lizenz. Daher kanne es sein (und wird es auch) das ich hier vielleicht es nicht verstehe mit der Copyright-Geschichte. Ich würde gerne den ein oder anderen Artikel, welche ich zum Beispiel in einem Buch (hier: Die Technik der U.S.S. Enterprise - ISBN:3-89365-397) abschreiben würde. Ist das Grundsätzlich möglich, oder aber verstoße ich hier gegen das Copyright? Lady Sarah 23:33, 30. Okt 2005 (UTC) : Hallo Sarah! Danke für die Frage und dass du dich registriert hast. Es verstößt gegen das Urheberrecht, ungefragt fremde Texte zu kopieren. Das gilt bei Büchern oder anderen Medien besonders, mit denen andere Geld verdienen möchten. Deswegen gilt: Du kannst darüber schreiben, du kannst es umschreiben und mit deinen Worten wiedergeben; kopieren ist verboten. Ob Übersetzung strafar ist, kann ich nicht eindeutig sagen. Mehr unter Memory Alpha:Copyrights und Memory Alpha:Copyright-FAQ. 23:53, 30. Okt 2005 (UTC) :: Hallo Florian, keine Ursache mit dem Registrieren. Ist für mich allerdings sehr neu. Habe schon öfters in der einen oder anderen Wiki gelesen und gestöbert. Aber ich wollte nun auch mal mein Senf dazu beitragen.:: Echt schade, das ich nicht direkt aus dem Buch abschreiben darf. Aber ich werde mal sehen, ob ich nicht was passendes finde in der freien (doch sehr naheliegenden) Wiedergabe des Originals. Lady Sarah 00:03, 31. Okt 2005 (UTC) :::Dialogzitate oder kurze Auszüge sind bei entsprechender Kennzeichnung natürlich möglich. Sonst wird aber jeder gepostete Haupttext automatisch CC-lizensiert. --Memory 11:10, 31. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::::Gut, dann weis ich bescheid. Habe auch mal an den Copyrightgeber geschrieben, ob ich auszugsweise was einbringen darf. Ansonsten werde ich mich damit begnügen, nach Gut Dünken zu schreiben. Lady Sarah 18:27, 31. Okt 2005 (UTC)